Systems for recording data on photographic film are known in the art. An example of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,493,354; 5,194,892; 5,450,149 and 5,276,472. In the '354 patent an image recording machine with a plurality of light sources is used to record indices on photographic film. In the '892 patent a film information exchange system is disclosed which records information on an invisible magnetic layer. The '149 patent discloses a camera system for recording magnetic data on photographic film in dual parallel tracks. The '472 patent discloses a photographic system which uses magnetic tracks to record audio information on exposed film.
Additionally, the Kodak Advanced Photographic System (APS), using the trade name of Advantix.RTM. utilizes camera systems such as the Kodak 3700ix, capable of recording information about the scene on an invisible layer of magnetic material on the photographic film.
Post processing of digitized photographic images may be performed on personal computers using software applications such as the Photo Enhancer by Eastman Kodak Company, Rochester, N.Y. The user, by the aide of such applications reads in a digitized image and enhances the features of the image. Enhancement, for example could be correction for defects in the image such as red eye removal in the subject or removal of dust marks. The user can also alter the subjects in the photograph, change the color balance and/or contrast of the image. The user can also add creatives, such as art work, borders or graphics to the photograph.
The use of creatives in photography has become popular in the past few years as film scanning systems such as Kodak PhotoCD system or Kodak Creation Station have allowed consumers easy access to a digital version of their photographs. Creatives are additional art such as a border, frame, or graphics such as cartoon characters which are added to a photograph. Currently, adding creatives to a digital photograph is done after the film processing and printing is completed and requires additional work on a computer at home or at a photo processing center. The user must already have, or must obtain appropriate software for adding the creative to the digital images. This requires additional effort on the part of the user and as a result limits the use of creatives and other digital image processing to the professional or the truly dedicated amateur.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of distributing software for manipulating and enhancing digitized images originating from a photograph. It would also be desirable to have a simple information and delivery system which allows a photographer to choose and view creatives and other digital image processing functions at the point of capturing the photographic image on negative film and having the digital image processing functions available for use by a photo finisher or the photographer as soon as the film is processed.